


Unburying the Past

by starrypawz



Series: Cosmic Castaway [17]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fira opens up somewhat about her past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unburying the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote this fic as after writing 'Drunken Gunplay' and 'Morning After' it kind of didn't fit anymore.

“Captain, are you alright?” Corso had noticed that ever since they’d found out they were headed to NarShaada that Fira had seemed a bit… well twitchy.

“Huh?” She had responded whilst fiddling with something on a datapad

“I mean, you’ve not been yourself today…”

_Is it that obvious?_

She took a breath and turned the chair around; she had tried as much as possible to slip back into ‘Captain’ mode. If Captain Fira took over for long enough hopefully things could go back to normal. She really didn’t like feeling so vulnerable. And not to mention it was dangerous.

Also, she decided that she and the booze needed a bit of time apart until it and her could sort out their differences.

“NarShaada has never been high on my ‘places to visit’ list.”

She placed the datapad down.

Corso didn’t say anything,

“There’s not much for me down there, mostly bad memories and old scars… I was glad to see the back of it and kinda hoped I wouldn’t be back there any time soon.”

Old scars…

Corso noticed the scar across her left eye. He had never asked about it, didn’t think it was right. Several ideas had come to mind about how it had happened, none of them good.

“You’ve avoided goin’ down there?”

She nodded, “Yeah, I mean I’ve had business around there, but mostly stuck to third parties you know.”

“You gonna be okay?”

He reached over, not sure if he was stepping over some boundary and lightly squeezed her hand. It seemed the… right thing to do.

She smiled, “Ah don’t worry about me Riggs, I’m tougher than I look and anyway you’re coming with me, there’s no one I’d rather have at my back right now,”

To his surprise she didn’t move her hand; in fact she squeezed it back.

“Feels better tellin’ someone about this, you’re the first person I’ve told about this in a long time”

“Glad I could help,”


End file.
